


reason to kiss her.

by krysalla



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: :'), Drunkenness, F/M, Friends to Lovers, but makes it up in the end, warren being a TOTAL ASS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysalla/pseuds/krysalla
Summary: She loves you, and her eyes are closed, and didn't your mother ever tell you not to leave a good thing waiting?





	reason to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt fill also posted on my tumblr. enjoy! ♥️

Fall is an odd time for Warren. There’s the whole molting thing, waking up to feathers on the floor and squished between his body and the mattress. But it’s always in the rainy season when he feels especially lonely. 

He’s always been one to shy away from real relationships, rather taking in one-night stands with whoever he could get into bed with him, kicking them out the next morning with a cigarette between his lips and not a shred of emotion in his voice. Maybe it’s the rain in the sky or the chill that nips at his face, but something about the cold makes him want to flee to anyone, to drown out the tightness in his throat and the hollowness in his chest.

Even when surrounded by other students, by the faculty, by some people he could consider friends, nothing can smother that feeling his heart.

You’re an exception, he thinks, watching as you to deflect Scott’s lasers. (He knows that technically they aren’t lasers, but it sounds a hell of a lot cooler than optic beams.) You don’t shy away from his bad days, when he forces everyone out, you put up some distance when he needs it, but never too much to make him feel as if you were finally done with him.

He doesn’t know what made you think that practicing with Scott was a good idea- you said you have complete faith in Jean to stop it if need be. Just because she lit herself on fire and screamed a little doesn’t mean she’s qualified to stop a laser. He wasn’t going to argue with you though.

“One more time! And then I promise I’m done.”

“You said that an hour ago,” Scott huffs, shoulders sagging and rolling his head. 

Warren shouldn’t be waiting outside for you, he really should be inside being his brooding self. You had dragged him out here.

Something explodes and you’re cheering and Scott mutters out a ‘thank fuck.’

You sit across from him on the bench, smiling and just a little bit out of breath from your practice. Making force fields has always taken it right out of you.

“Thanks for being here, Warren. It means a lot to me.”

“I didn’t really have a choice,” Warren rolls down the sleeves of his jacket, trying to avoid looking at you. It doesn’t work. He looks up, hoping that he’s pushed you far enough. He can only frown as he takes in your crestfallen expression. “But I’m glad I stayed.”

* * *

You burst into his room, a bottle of whiskey in hand and tears in your eyes.

“I hate men. They are all fucking pricks,” you take a swig of the whiskey, and briefly, he wonders where the hell you got it from. Xavier doesn’t keep alcohol here.

“They sure fucking are, sweetheart.”

He doesn’t ask what happened; he doesn’t need to know. It’s none of his business. And Warren is sure that he doesn’t  _want_  to know. 

You sit across from him, legs crossed and one of his hands in your own, fingers tracing over the lines. He watches you nod, a dopey smile on your face, and you hum.

“Yeah, this… this line right here,” you trace the line that circles around his thumb, “Is the uh… life line? Fuck, man, I don’t actually know how to read palms.”

“I can tell.”

“Am I that obvious?” you ask.

“Try less oohing and aahing, and you might convince a dumbass.”

You shrug your shoulders and reach for the now nearly empty bottle. He just watches as you down the rest of it, raising a brow when you slam it down onto the night stand.

“I am not having a good night,” you mumble, pulling at the loose threads on the hem of your shirt.

He nods, unsure of what to say next. Warren was never good with emotions, including his own. And maybe, it’s just him overthinking it, at least with you. You’re one of the few good things left in his life, and as hard as he may try to push you away, he doesn’t want that to happen. He doesn’t want to say the wrong thing.

For a minute, it’s silent. The two of you staring at each other, both wondering how to proceed. The silence makes his skin crawl. 

“How can I make it better?”

He might just be seeing what he wants to see. The heavy breath that leaves you and the way your shoulders drop, a sparkle in your eye like you’ve been thinking about the way this conversation to go.

“Kiss me.”

His eyebrows knit together in confusion. Warren had never picked up on any signals from you, and he is very, very good at picking up on them. How else could he have so many notches in his belt?

Maybe it’s the alcohol, crawling into your head, clouding your judgement.

“Didn’t your mom ever tell you not to leave a girl waiting?”

He’s overthinking it.

And for the first time in a long time, with your face cupped in his hands and his lips moving against yours, he doesn’t feel like he’s drowning in loneliness. He's drowning in joy. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos/comment below! thank you ♥️


End file.
